Many electronic devices make use of a graphical user interface (also referred to as a GUI). For example, personal computers use a GUI that may employ one or more windows. Handheld devices, cellular telephones and other devices can also use a GUI.
Many of these graphical user interfaces employ tools to perform various functions. For example, some systems may make use of formatting palettes and toolbars. The size of the tools on the display device (e.g., monitor or other device) is typically chosen to match the largest area needed to display any of the functions of the tool. As more functions are added to existing tools, the size of the tool on the GUI can become large and unwieldy.
Tools that include multiple functions typically include some means for selecting one of the functions. For example, function selection may made by selecting a tab, selecting a button, interacting with a menu, using a dial, using a slider, etc. Once the function is selected, the tool may adapt its appearance to provide the necessary user interface items associated with the tools. For example, consider a tool that provides various functions such as document formatting and configuration selection. The tool may operate as a window with a set of tabs. If the user wants to use the document formatting function, then the user will choose the document formatting tab which causes the window to display the items associated with the document formatting (e.g., buttons to change font, color, size, etc.). If the user wants to change configuration information, then the user may select the options tab which causes the window to display the items associated with selecting configuration (e.g., selection tools to indicate configuration settings). As the complexity of the functions increases, the switching between displays of the various functions can become confusing to a user.